Dhunya: Yuri dalam Hitam
by dangjco709
Summary: Saya balik lagi. Cerita Yoi settingan bajak laut dah ada belum? Kalo belum, owe nulis cerita mirip-mirip Pirates of Carribean rasa Hetalia dicampur Pandora Hearts. Baca dong. Kalo situ baik, review juga. Muach *lope* *lope*
1. 01

Tak ada yang tahu pasti bagaimana manusia yang rupanya sama terbagi-bagi menjadi pribadi beragam yang menyebar ke pelosok daratan dalam dunia. Mulai dari pendek ke tinggi, pucat ke hitam, sipit ke lebar, hingga pirang kembali ke hitam.

Tak ada pula satu manusia pun yang yakin apa kebenaran dibalik perang antar leluhur seperti yang tertulis dalam kitab dan catatan sejarah yang sakti. Bukti jika yang benar adalah benar, atau kebenaran berselimut konspirasi demi propaganda tahta dan nafsu penuh ironi. Semua ditelan mentah, walau satu diantara seribu tak pelak akan memikirkannya hingga mati.

Tapi satu yang pasti.

Manusia adalah makhluk berbahaya.

Mereka serakah, penuh dengki, licik, dan menjijikkan. Kotor, jahat, hina, jika satu keinginan atau dendamnya timbul serta tak terpenuhi.

Tapi mereka juga lembut, rapuh, penuh kasih, dan pengampun. Bersedih apa bila anaknya menangis, terharu jika saudaranya gembira. Lembut nan menenangkan, layaknya suara air sungai yang mengalir tenang hari-hari.

Walau tidak abadi.

Walau tidak selamanya.

.

.

.

-0o0-

.

.

.

Dulu Ibu pernah berkata, "Dibalik kesedihan, manusia yang kuat akan bertahan". Itu benar. Dan tidak mudah. Bagi diriku yang dibesarkan dari kaum pendosa, hidup adalah cobaan. Dapat bangun di hari esok tanpa suara tangisan atau bau amis bercampur gurihnya jerami terbakar adalah anugerah. Biarpun kami bersujud menyembah keluarga Raja sampai menyolong seperti anjing dalam kandang demi menyenangkannya, kami tidak akan pernah hidup nyaman.

Sudah tepat 18 tahun aku hidup tanpa keluargaku. Ayahku dipenggal karena pencurian. Kakakku diseret menjadi budak. Ibuku wafat karena malnutrisi. Dan aku, kini sedang diseret ke alun-alun karena dituduh melakukan zina pada seorang anak dara Bupati. Orang-orang melihatku dengan macam-macam pandangan, aku paham apa di kepala mereka. Hingga macam rasa mata itu berubah menjadi pandangan jijik dan angkuh para rezim.

Aku diteriaki. Ditendangi. Dilempari dengan batu dari pagi hingga sore sebelum diarak ke penjara pengadilan provinsi sampai subuhnya. Tak ada ampun untuk tidur atau sekedar duduk. Dengan tangan diborgol dan mata berbayang, aku diseret telentang dengan jejak darah di belakangku. Seruan dan tawaan menyambutku begitu aku masuk ke dalam sana.

"Tolong beri aku air," kataku pada pengawal. Dan dia menendang kepalaku tepat di depan keluarga Gubernur dan Dewan Hakim. Semua hadirin langsung riuh meminta lagi. "Diam!" seru hakim di mimbar lantang. Ketukan palunya menyambar telingaku dan membuat gigiku yang patah semakin menusuk kepalaku. "Nak," hakim itu menunjukku dengan palunya. "Apa kau tidak dididik keluargamu untuk menjaga perilakumu?"

Aku mengangkat kepalaku sebisaku. "Dengan sepenuh hormatku, aku tidak melakukannya." Sontak, seisi ruang sidang penuh dengan cacian. Hakim memukul palunya lagi sambil berteriak. "Keluar kalian kalau masih ingin berteriak!" perintahnya sangar. Ajaibnya semua langsung terdiam.

Hakim itu menatap berkas laporan di tangannya dan wajahku bergantian. "Tapi disini kau dilaporkan melakukannya." Aku mengulangi pembelaanku. "Maaf, Yang Mulia. Tapi aku tidak melakukannya. Gadis itu," aku menunjuk pelapor dengan telapak tangan menengadah. "Dia memintaku untuk menyewanya demi sepasang sepatu baru. Aku menolak, dan saat kami berseteru orang mulai berdatangan dan dia menarik tanganku untuk menyentuhnya." Dan lagi-lagi, penonton menyorakiku. Dan tiba-tiba, suara menggelegar memaksa mereka kembali dalam keheningan. Namun bukan dari gerakan sang hakim.

Di balkon utama, seorang pemuda menembakkan pelurunya ke langit-langit aula hingga butiran salju dengan anggunnya gugur melalui lubang dari peluru itu. Penasaran, kupaksa diriku untuk bertahan dan mengamati orang itu, yang berakhir gagal karena pusing dan rasa lapar yang makin menggangguku. Bayangan tangannya kulihat turun, dan hakim di bawahnya terlihat tegang. Dari pakaiannya, kutebak dia adalah Pangeran dari Kastil Peterhof. Tapi aku tak yakin.

Heningnya tempat ini nyaris membuatku melayang tidur, jika orang itu tak lagi bersuara. "Aku tak menyangka, 19 tahun kutinggalkan rakyatku dan mereka sudah berubah menjadi anarkis." ujarnya lantang. Dia kini telah sampai di ujung tangga balkon. Riuh perutku membuatku jatuh bersujud sambil menekan pusarku, mengundang suara sesaat sebelum senyap kembali menemani.

Bisik-bisik para pejabat perlahan ramai terdengar dari atas. Diikuti sahutan dan kata-kata larangan serta suara sol sepatu bertemu mimbar. Dengan tenaga tersisa, aku mengangkat kepalaku, dan melihat pemuda itu, Pangeran itu, berdiri di mimbar dan menatapku lurus. "Sampai dengan kebenarannya terungkap, kau akan dalam pengawasan kepolisian daerahku dan istanaku. Keputusanku adalah final, orang yang menentangku musti dengan segera mendekam dalam penjara bersama dengannya." Setelah itu dia pergi. Dan pandanganku hilang usai diriku mereka lemparkan membentur tembok.

.

.

.

-0o0-

.

.

.

Karakter: M.Kubo

Note: Tes... update minggu depan. Ato hari depan. entahlah. lagi mood ngetik. Doain ampe kelar. Review dung. Biar aye kerjain. #damaiuy


	2. 1 Aku

Tidak ingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya, badanku berguling pelan-pelan sementara mulutku mengerang. Kulihat tanganku terbalut perban. Terasa hangat pada ubun-ubunku: perban. Dan aroma rempah Cina yang kental.

Mataku mengamati sekeliling dalam remangnya senja. Penjara, berjeruji besi karat namun hanya aku di sini. "Sudah bangun, nak?" Napi di seberang muncul oleh bara Sipir. Mara tajamnya mentapku lurus, sebelum tertutup oleh Sipir piket yang datang tadi. "Oh. Bagus, kau kuat." Katanya. Kepalaku menggeleng karena bising dari rantai yang dia buka. "Beruntung juga kau. Kalau Pangeran tidak ada, kau pasti sudah mayat sekarang."

Pangeran. Binggo.

"Ayo jalan." Perintahnya dan menarikku. Entah, aku tak tahu, kakiku pasrah mengikutinya. Para napi di kanan dan kiri menatapku dengan beragam rupa. Sulit kujelaskan, keraguan dan bingungku membelenggu.

Tahu-tahu di atas sana, kilauan emas menyapu ragaku dengan keagungannya. Mulutku membuka. Takjub akan yang kulihat sekarang. "Jaga sikapmu." Kata Sipir itu dan membawaku masukku ke suatu ruangan. Dengan seorang laki-laki memandang jendela sambil memegang gelas dan bertimpa remang perapian.

Seorang pangeran.

Seorang penyelamat.

"Yang Mulia," panggilku dan dia menoleh sigap. Senyum terukir. Dengan kilauan mata penuh kharisma.

"Katsuki." Panggilnya. Dan salju diluar, mengguyur makin lebat.


End file.
